Master's and Slave's
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: One of Dumbledore's crazy ideas to promote interhoue unity, strikes once again in the game of Masters and Slaves. I have yet decided the outcome and there are a range of characters...so yeah...Possiblity of BZHG...not my usual type of fic R&R plz
1. Introduction

The class groaned as McGonagall whispered in Dumbledore's ear. Hermione granger, 'the smartest witch of her age' had made another f her know-it-all suggestions that had lit up Dumbledore's eyes. "Miss Granger, a wonderful idea! We shall begin tomorrow!" his joyful voice sounded as he clasped his hands in delight while jumping from foot to foot.

McGonagall tapped her goblet sharply as Dumbledore stood at the table. "All sixth-year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are to remain in the great hall with their heads of house" his booming voice echoes across the sea of students leaving for their first class of the new day. As the students from other houses or in different grades slowly departed the hall, Dumbledore ushered the remaining students closer to him.

Chuckling, the old man watched the students slowly inch closer together by Snape and McGonagall while viciously glaring at each other. Rolling his eyes, Snape pushed the unexpecting pansy Parkinson into the mass of Gryffindor's. She screamed constantly until Malfoy sent his oafless followers, Crabbe and Goyle to retrieve her. Safely within the ranks of Slytherin's, she spun around and glared at the slimy-haired teacher who had pushed her. The head of Slytherin simply smirked and smartly turned his attention to the staff table.

"Students, I have brought you here for a reason. Our own Miss Hermione Granger has thought of an idea that can change our view on house elves. More importantly, her idea will change the way we live for two weeks," his booming voice echoed over the students. "I have selected partners, one from each house, who will play the parts of master and slave for one week each."

The Slytherin's snickered amongst themselves, clearly imagining the possibilities of terrorising their Gryffindor slaves. The Gryffindor's simply looked at each other smiling, also imaging what they could do to their rival students. McGonagall and Snape merely looked at each other knowing full well that the next two weeks were going to be like hell.

"This activity will be civil and supervised by Miss Granger, Mr Zabini and myself. Abuse will _not_ be accepted under any circumstances and will be punished accordingly. Now on a happier note, the pairs!" he chuckled again at the fallen faces on the Slytherin's and pleased Gryffindor's as they grinned. Dumbledore had just assured that the Slytherin's couldn't assault them as they knew they were planning.

"This week, the Slytherin's will be acting in the place of slaves and the Gryffindor's as the masters." Pausing for the Slytherin's gasps of anger and the Gryffindor's excited chatter, he continued with his demanding voice. "Draco Malfoy will act as slave for Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson will act as slave for Ronald Weasely, Gregory Goyle will act as slave for Lavender Brown and Vincent Crabbe will act as Neville Longbottom."

As expected, gasps of outrage and fury were expressed by all of the students. The Slytherin's looked at Dumbledore like he had finally lost the plot and Gryffindor's looked at him expecting his to start laughing, as if this was all a joke.

"I would also like to add that not only students will be participating in this activity. Your heads of houses will also be participating in this wonderful idea of Miss Granger." Snape's smirk immediately wiped off his face when he heard this. McGonagall blinked several times before her jaw dropped.

"Albus! You really don't mean that! Really, Severus and I already know the values of inter house unity and appreciate the house elves!" McGonagall finally managed to say while Snape nodded his head with wide eyes.

"Minerva, you know that it is necessary that the professors also play a part in this activity. It will be beneficial for us in this time of war. Severus my message to you is the same." Dumbledore smiled as Snape opened his mouth to oppose. "So, Professor Snape will be playing slave to Professor McGonagall. Students it will please you to know that your professors will need to follow the same rules as yourselves. Lets all go have fun and be masters and slaves!"

Automatically, the Slytherin's were drawn to their Gryffindor masters each of them wearing a scarlet-red badge imprinted with an emerald green 'S' on their robes. As their slaves moved closer to them, the Gryffindor's moved away smartly, Lavender and Neville screeching as their obese slaves moved closer.

"Malfoy, I demand you to leave a three metre diameter around me clear. No closer!"

"As if I would want to be any closer"

"You know you want to Draco; we've heard you late at night"

"Malfoy, I demand you to keep a fifteen metre diameter clear around me!"

"Zabini! Can he do that?"

"Yes Malfoy, Harry is able to demand anything that can not assault you"

"Damn, now I can't wax his hairy legs while he's sleeping. Oh well, next week!"

"Parkinson, make yourself useful and get my quill!"

"Get your own quill! I'm gonna get you next week!"

"I forbid you from threatening me"

"I'm gonna mmmphh"

"I forbid you from talking"

"…" while making rude hand gestures

"Goyle go away! Leave me alone!"

"Ughh"

"Don't grunt at me! I order you to speak like a human!"

"He can't speak, so you can't request that"

"Shuddup Zabini! No one asked for your input!"

"Really Lavender, I don't think he can"

"Fine, I order you not to make any noises near me!"

"Hermione, he's getting too close to me!"

"Neville, he is your slave, order him not too!"

"Crabbe, I order you to stay away from me"

"I don't think he heard you"

"CRABBE, I ORDER YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"I think the whole of England heard you that time"

"Severus, go teach your class"

"Order me not to, they're first years"

"I order you to go teach your class of first years Severus"

"Albus, I don't want too! Make her order me to not go!"

"Severus, get to class!"

"All of you, off to class! We will again in one week's time for the swap over!" Dumbledore happily exclaimed from the front of the great hall watching the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's fight their way through this task. He knew it was going to be full of arguments, but hopefully equally full of resolutions to old disputes.

**Okay…so this fic was a challenge by Lanta (read her fic it is awesome!) and yeah…I hope you guys like it! Oh…and REVIEW!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	2. Day 1

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, screams of frustration, anger or disgust could be heard. Feelings were expressed through hand signals, words and occasionally orders, all which amused Dumbledore greatly, despite the lack of inter-house unity.

"Malfoy, go hang yourself from the rafters!"

"You can't order that Harry"

"I can always try!"

"Yes you can"

"Malfoy go to the kitchens and get a bucket of live prawns and eat them in front of me"

"Is that a reasonable request?"

"Yes"

"Harry! I can't believe you thought up of that! I just don't want to imagine what he is going to do to you next week!" Hermione exclaimed as Malfoy returned with a large bucket sloshing water all over the hallways.

"Do I have to do this? It is feral!" Draco exclaimed as he unwillingly dipped his pale hand into the icy water and pulled out a large wiggling prawn.

"Yes" Harry replied smirking at his ingenious idea that would cause Malfoy as much discomfort as possible.

"I hate you Potter!" Draco snarled as he lifted the prawn to his open mouth and dropped it in. closing his eyes he regretfully chewed and swallowed, only to gag and regurgitate it. Three times he did this until he heard a voice that he never considered angelic before

"That's enough! Malfoy, you are no longer required to continue this order!" Hermione's voice echoed through the hall as she covered her mouth as Malfoy lifted another wriggling prawn to his lips. "I said enough!" she screamed as she used her wand to vanish the remaining prawns and dashed away as she heard Neville calling her urgently.

"Hermione! He keeps following me!"

"Neville, he is your slave, slaves do that"

"But, I don't want him to!"

"Well order him to not follow you"

"I did, but he didn't stop"

"Try again Neville!"

"Crabbe, I order you to not follow me!"

"You have to order him to go somewhere and to stay there"

"Like, where?"

"The Slytherin Common Room"

"Crabbe, I order you to go to the Slytherin Common Room and stay there unless you have class ALL day!"

As Crabbe turned and lumbered slowly towards the dungeons, Neville sighed and heavily leaned against the corridor wall. "I am so glad that is over!"

"Yeah" Hermione replied while slowly walking away, rolling her eyes at the sometimes incapable Neville and immediately heard her name being called again. "For-merlins-sake what now!" she muttered as she ran towards the voice that beckoned her.

"I _ordered_ you to not speak!"

"Yeah and Zabini said that it was an unreasonable request, so I _can _speak!"

"Hermione, is it that unreasonable!"

"Uh…yes Ron, I agree with Zabini. It is unreasonable for her to not speak at all"

"Huh! There, I can speak _all_ I want!"

"You can order her to not speak to you though unless it is an emergency"

"Well in that case; Parkinson, I order you to not speak to me under anything but dire circumstances."

Raising her eyebrow to Ron, Hermione looked at him disgusted as he winked suggestively at her. He didn't the hint that she didn't like him like that. "Yes Hermione, I do know the occasional smart word!" rolling her eyes, a distant screaming caught her attention and started to run towards the dull sound.

"Go away! I order you too!"

"Ugmmrph"

"I mean it! Go AWAY!"

"Ughh"

"Hermione, make him go _away_!"

"Lavender I can't, the only way he can leave you is for you to order him to leave"

"I did!"

"Did you order him to go and do something in particular?"

"No, I just told him to go away"

"Tell him to go and sit in the Slytherin common room and do something there"

"Goyle, I _order_ you to go and sit in the Slytherin common room and learn how to speak or something!"

Rolling her eyes Hermione walked slowly away from lavender, who was ecstatically happy that she had gotten rid of Goyle. "Thankyou so much Hermione! I will always be grateful!" Hermione heard from behind her as she walked quickly back to the Gryffindor common room her thoughts occupying her mind until she collided with something and was knocked to the ground.

Shaking her head in an attempt to regain her thoughts, Hermione noticed that she had landed in a mass of limbs. Looking around she saw the dark-haired Slytherin, sharing supervision duties with her. "Hey Zabini, bad day too?" as he scowled at her.

"Granger I'm not in the mood! Okay? Just leave me be" he almost shouted as the disentangled themselves.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked as he impatiently got off the floor and offered her his hand.

"Well what's to talk about?" he sarcastically replied as he started walking with her, "First I had Parkinson writing senseless notes about how Weasely had ordered her to not talk at all, then I had Draco spewing all over me because Potter ordered him to eat four live prawns before you stopped it, then I had Crabbe grunting nonsense that I didn't understand in the Slytherin Common Room because Longbottom ordered him there and I just got news that Brown just ordered Goyle to sit in there and learn how to speak." He stopped and drew a deep breath.

"Well I had to deal with four different fights at different ends of the castle and resolve those issues that you were also dealing with, so I think we're even Zabini" Hermione smiled weakly as he looked at her.

"Call me Blaise; I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other pretty well over these next two weeks"

"As long as you call me Hermione" she replied as she stopped before the Gryffindor portrait, "My stops here, see ya tomorrow Blaise!"

"See ya Hermione" and smiled at her before walking to his own common room in the dungeons

Dumbledore sat in his office smiling as he watched the two students start the inter-house unity that he has always wanted.

**Hey!**

**So are you liking it? Tell by reviewing…I like reviews…he he **

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	3. Day 2

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta…..(drum roll please)….misses-charlie-weasly….aka Jaxie…..u rock girl! Oh and to those people who don't know Jaxie….go read her fics…they are awesome….!**

Dumbledore placidly sat in his place at the staff table; during breakfast dutifully watching the occurrences of breakfast over his spidery fingertips. At the Gryffindor table Hermione Granger was sleepily telling her friends what they could and could not order their slaves to do, as they argued in earnest with her. The Slytherin table did not have any of those worries, as Blaise Zabini had yet arrived for breakfast, and apparently the slaves were ordered to be silent. Beside him the two heads of house were participating in a heated argument, a very amusing incident if you asked him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"SEVERUS GET TO CLASS NOW!"

Blaise walked sleepily through the great oak doors, and was knocked flat on his back, by the disjointedly walking slimy-haired potions teacher. Looking up from on the ground, he saw the potions teacher 'storming off' down to the dungeons, his arm and leg movement exaggerated apparently by McGonagall during the argument that he could hear in the dungeons.

"Zabini! Come here!" he heard as his Slytherin slaves noticed his arrival. Ignoring their beckons for a few moments, he slowly got up and made his way to the Gryffindor table rubbing his sore back all the way.

"Hey Blaise! Are you all right?" Hermione's joyful face greeted him as he approached her and her friends, "Could you do me a favour and please explain to my friends here, that they can not order their slaves to commit suicide?"

Rolling his bright blue eyes at the two boys glaring at him, "You can not order your slaves to commit suicide." Blaise calmly told the crestfallen Potter and Weasely, as the shrill bell rang, telling all of the students that it was time for class. Turning around to leave the hall he heard exactly what he didn't want to.

"Did I say you could leave the table Parkinson? No I didn't, so sit your self back down!"

"Blaise…!"

"Weasely, let her go to class, I don't feel like hearing her whinge!"

"I'll order her not to whine to you ever again."

"Ron, you can not order her to not go to class."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Says who?"

"How can you put up with him?"

"Shut up!"

"Pansy you can go."

"No she can't, sit down Parkinson!"

"Mr Weasely, you have to let her go to class! Although I do admire you're persistence."

"Fine, go to class Parkinson!"

Slinking out of the Great Hall, Blaise managed to get through the first class of the day until he was called upon again, but this time by a very angry Draco Malfoy sitting in a tub of icy cold lake water in the middle of the second floor corridor.

"Zabini! He ordered me to sit in this for three hours!"

"And…"

"Malfoy's do not do this kind of thing!"

"Potter, is there any life threatening situation here?"

"Well I was going to make him go and try to catch the giant squid but Hermione said I couldn't."

"In that case, this is fine."

"Zabini, how could you say that! This water is freezing!"

"I order you to shut up Malfoy, no more whining from your mouth!"

"At least Potter is being nicer than Weasely Draco, be thankful for that!"

"Just wait for next week Potter."

Watching his fellow Slytherin sit in a bucket of frigid lake water was rather satisfying for Blaise. Seeing the future death eater glare and give 'nasty' muggle hand signals to his smirking master was amusing in every way that it would offend everybody else.

"Potter, he's turning blue."

"I want to see him turn purple."

"iii aaammmmm ssssoooooo ccccoooolllllddddddd! llleeetttt mmmeeee ooouuuuttttaaa hhheerrrreee!"

"Yeah, in a minute."

"Potter!"

"Fine, get out of the bucket Malfoy and spoil all of my fun!"

As Malfoy's teeth chattered loudly, Blaise walked down the hall in hopes of going for his next class but was interrupted by an almighty grunt-like scream.

"UGHHHHHHHHH!"

"I ordered you to learn how to speak! SO SPEAK!"

"Brown, that was an unreasonable request considering his 'intelligence', or lack of."

"So…?"

"He will never know how to speak, so there is no use trying to make him speak."

"But while he is 'learning' he is not near me!"

"You are a lost cause, just order him to do it again then, but not in the Slytherin common room."

"Goyle, I order you to sit in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and learn how to speak English there!"

"You can't order him there, it has to be safe."

"Okay then, Goyle, I order you to sit on one of the islands in the middle of the Great Lake and try and learn how to speak English there!"

"Is that better?"

"Much."

Rolling his eyes; Blaise walked cautiously away from the psycho Gryffindor that was jumping up and down like a bouncy ball chanting "I got rid of him" over and over again, and once again attempted to make his way to class. By then it was half-way through Transfiguration and McGonagall was in a foul mood due to her troubles with Snape. When class was over, Zabini decided that he would not skip dinner tonight and maybe even talk to Hermione, only to once again be disrupted.

"Help me! He's attacking me! Somebody save me!"

"..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Neville, order him to stop following you with a pickaxe!"

"Longbottom, just order him to stop!"

"Hermione!"

"Neville, don't hide behind me!"

"Longbottom, if you don't order him to stop following you with that pickaxe, I am going to do more than stalk you with a pickaxe!"

"Crabbe-I-order-you-to-stop-following-me-around-with-or-without-a-pickaxe!"

"It's about time! Do you know how close he was to my face?"

"Sorry Hermione!"

"Longbottom, order him to go to the Slytherin common room, and leave everyone alone."

"Crabbe, I order you to go to the Slytherin common room and leave everyone alone."

"Neville, let go of me now!"

"Okay, sorry Hermione!"

Looking at his feet, Neville left quickly for the great hall leaving Hermione and Blaise in the hallway.

"So, hi Blaise, how ya been?" Hermione asked as she shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Pretty good, you?" Blaise replied as he led the way down to the Great Hall.

"Mhmmm…pretty much same as yesterday, working through arguments between and throughout classes." Hermione replied while walking next to him.

As the two students walked into the great hall together, Dumbledore smiled, his plan was coming along wonderfully.

**Hey peoples…I thought I might actually update this since I've had a few requesting reviews….I would love more… nudge nudge, wink wink….(did ya get my hint?)**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	4. Day 3

Albus Dumbledore sat in his comfortable chair in the great hall as per usual this morning, feeling as if nothing in the world could bother him. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and his plan was working. Smiling as he lifted a forkful of scrambled eggs to his mouth, he froze, they were at it again.

"Come on Minerva, you know you don't want me to go to class…"

"Severus, don't make me make you."

"But Minerva, its first years again!"

"I don't care, you have obligations and I can't interfere with them!"

"But…"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Albus!"

"Mhmmm?"

"Tell Severus that I can not interfere with his classes."

"Severus, Minerva can not tell you to not go to class."

"Thankyou!"

"But….?"

"…"

"A deal?"

"GET TO CLASS!"

Hermione sat eating a piece of dry toast placidly, ignoring the teacher's argument, praying for them to sort it out quickly. If this was any example of what was to happen later in the day, she wanted nothing to do with it. Just like yesterday, Snape disjointedly walked out of the great hall, with steam literally coming out of his ears, his face scrunched up like he was suffering a bad case of constipation. Seeing Harry sneak a look at Malfoy, who was peacefully eating his cereal, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, don't even think about it."

"Too late 'Mione, it's already done."

"YO, MALFOY!"

"Mphhhhhhh"

"I-ORDER-YOU-SCRUNCH-UP-YOUR-FACE-SO-YOU-LOOK-LIKE-YOU'RE-CONSTIPATED!"

"Blaise?"

"Reasonable request Draco."

Watching Malfoy obediently scrunch up his face, just like Snape's only seconds before, Hermione rolled her eyes. Then saw Harry's second smirk.

"Harry, no more…"

"Just this one more..."

"Try and make it not overly embarrassing."

"I-ALSO-ORDER-YOU-TO-JUMP-AROUND-THE-GREAT-HALL-FIFTY-TIMES-ON-ONE-FOOT-WHILE-MAKING-YOUR-CONSTIPATED-LOOK!"

"Blaise?"

"Reasonable request Draco."

"Damn!"

"I suggest you get started Malfoy! Oh and don't lose count!"

As Malfoy started to hop on one foot making the funniest face Hermione had ever seen, she left for her first class, transfiguration. She hoped that McGonagall was in a slightly better mood during class than she was just then. Taking as many passageways as she could, she avoided the other students, hoping that she would be able to get to class hearing her name called. It was what she wanted least.

Class ended and Hermione regrettably stood, she knew at least one person would call her name before she worked her way to the dungeons. Soon enough, just around the corner from transfiguration, her name was bellowed by a not-so-happy Neville Longbottom.

"Mione!"

"Yes Neville!"

"Crabbe has a pitchfork and looks like the muggle version of he must not be named!"

"You mean the devil?"

"That's it!"

"Ughhhhh!"

"Order him to put it down Neville!"

"But he wont, its liked he's possessed by the …"

"TRY AGAIN NEVILLE!"

"Crabbe-I-order-you-to-put-down-that-pitchfork-and-immediately-go-to-your-dormitory-and-stay-there-for-the-remainder-of-the-week!"

As Crabbe put down his pitchfork and started to lumber back down to the dungeons, Neville and Hermione breathed deeply. What was it with Neville and Crabbe continually trying to kill him?

"I'm getting better Hermione!"

"Yeah…!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione dashed away to her next class, willing that she would not be needed for the rest of the day. As it was, she got to class, with out hearing her name called, but as soon as class was finished, she heard Ron calling.

"Hhhheeeerrrrrrmmmmmiiiiiioooonnnneeee!"

"What Ronald?"

"She won't do what I tell her to!"

"What did you tell her to do Ronald?"

"I told her to see how long she could hold her breath in a tub of old gherkin juice."

"Granger, that is unreasonable. I know that!"

"In fact Parkinson, it is not, providing that he does not require you to pass out while holding your breath."

"You heard her, start holding your breath Parkinson!"

Ron conjured a tub of old gherkin juice and slid it towards the wrinkled up face of his slave, Pansy Parkinson. She looked down at it, the discoloured juice and gagged. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply several times before pinching her nose. Dipping her face so it was parallel with the juice; she took an audible breath, and dunked her head into the tub.

"I wonder how long she'll last."

"I dunno, hopefully a while, then she's not talking."

"Ronald!"

"What? She's really annoying!"

"Do you have any idea how mean she is going to be to you next week?"

"Crap! I didn't think of that!"

It was then that their conversation stopped, as a plunging noise erupted from the tub as Parkinson lifted her face.

"Eeewwwww!"

"he he he"

"This is soooo gross!"

"I now order you to not have a shower until after you have dinner, in the Great Hall."

"Ron! That is unacceptable!"

"Why?"

"Because the rest of us will have to put up with her smelling like old gherkins!"

"True, very true, oh well, I tried."

As Parkinson ran off to the nearest showering facilities, Hermione too disappeared. Lunch was over and class had just started, she had to run to make it in time. Collapsing in her seat in time, she was surprised that Snape didn't immediately snatch points away from Gryffindor. Maybe professor McGonagall had ordered him to not take points away from Gryffindor.

Once class was finished, Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor tower and came across the one couple she had yet to be called upon, Lavender Brown and Goyle. They were standing closely together, as if someone had tied their waists (does Goyle have one?) together.

"Hermione! Save me! He tied me to him!"

"What the hell?"

"Order him to untie you!"

"He wont!"

"Why?"

"He says I have to kiss him!"

"Do you want to be stuck with Goyle for the rest of your life?"

"He said I have to kiss him on the lips, and I just cant do that!"

"Gregory Goyle, you MUST untie the chain around you. As a supervisor of this activity, you are being ordered to obey Lavender Browns commands!"

As Goyle grabbed the key from his back pocket and undid the lock, lavender squealed with delight and hugged Hermione fiercely as soon as she was free.

"I love you Hermione! You are my saviour!"

"Um…"

"I will never forget this moment! I am in your debt for life:

"Your welcome?"

Lavender bounced off down the corridor, obviously to tell Parvati all about how Hermione saved her, passing Blaise Zabini on the way. "Hermione is just down there!" she told him as she continued her journey to the Gryffindor tower, positively bouncing with joy.

"Hey Hermione!" he exclaimed as he saw her exhausted frame leaning on the cold brick walls of the corridor.

"Hi Blaise, how was your day? Hopefully for you, it was better than mine!" she replied as she opened her eyes and incidentally stared into his lavender eyes.

"Well, I'm sure it was like yours, but clearly not as exhausting." Blaise answered as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Humph. I ran around everywhere, class was distracting by everyone arguing, I can't walk down a corridor with out someone yelling for help, and Crabbe is seemingly intent of murdering Neville, while Goyle seems to have a crush on Lavender." She snorted as she took another breath. "Harry is having way too much fun torturing Mal-ferret, and I don't know what is going through Ron's head. Mind you I don't think I want to know."

"Well, um, I don't have anything like that to say, just that McGonagall ordered Snape to do the chicken dance after dinner." Blaise replied sniggering at the mental images of the potions teacher doing the chicken dance.

Giggling, the pair made their way to the great hall, comparing their day's experiences, imagining how bad Snape was going to dance the chicken dance.

Sitting at the staff table, Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes. It looked as if the inter-house unity planned was going better than thought.

**Hello!**

**I hope you like this new chapter and take the time to review it! I have taken the time to write it and I really would love it if you could spare a small amount of time to let me know whether you like it (or not)…it would be greatly appreciated. round of applause for reviewers!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	5. Day 4

Sitting in his incredibly comfortable chair, Albus Dumbledore once again smiled at the happenings around him. This morning, Severus was not fighting with Minerva, and the students were not being overly abusive. In fact they were happily sitting together; the Slytherin's intermingling with the Gryffindor's. It was like angels had sung, and peace had overcome everyday life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"ALBUS!"

"Mmph."

"Wake up! Severus is bugging me again!"

"Mmph, ten more minutes."

"Not likely, get your saggy ass out of bed and tell him to go to class!"

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past eight. Now hurry up, class started 15 minutes ago!"

"I should have known it was too good to not be a dream."

"…"

Blaise was tired, his eyelids felt heavy, his usually over active brain was sluggish, and he really didn't want to get out of bed today. He dreaded leaving his dormitory and entering the non-privacy of Hogwarts, where there would be fights, where he would be required to conciliate between irate masters and slaves.

Looking at his watch, he trudged through the grass, his feet dragging uncooperatively along the ground, as he stared determinately ahead. He was heading for Herbology, usually not a class shared with Gryffindor's, but in light of Dumbledore's wonderful plan, that was changed. He could see the uniformed students just ahead waiting for Professor Sprout to permit them inside; he could hear their raised voices.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOURSELF HERE NOW!"

"Yes Hermione…?"

"What did you do with the Ferret?"

"But what do you mean, do with the Ferret? I have done nothing with the Ferret, he did it!"

"Did you order him to cut his hair and dye it bright pink?"

"Yes, but its not life threatening!"

"Oh my god! You are impossible!"

"…"

"do you have any concept as to what Malfoy will be wanting to do to you next week?"

"…"

"Oh my god!"

Blaise's face fell as he heard the argument, he could feel the tension radiating around the group and knew that the Gryffindor's had yet to realise that Slytherin's were going to wreak revenge next week. If only they all had brains like Hermione, but that was never going to happen, she was one of a kind.

Subtlety, Blaise walked around the group anxious to not become involved and breathed a sigh of relief as professor sprout opened the door and beckoned the students in with her squeaky voice. During class, his eyes were fixed on Hermione, as she payed sole attention to the Herbology class, something that no body else really cared about.

By the time class was over, Ron and Pansy were at each others throats again, every person had commented on Draco's hair and Crabbe had stuck a gardening fork on the inside of his robes. Not a good sign for the day ahead, so he just walked determinately ahead, wishing for no disturbances.

As he reached his next class, he realised that he had not been involved in any major conflicts and cheered within his head, resisting the urge to start dancing. Unfortunately for him, this joy was short lived with the arrival of Pansy Parkinson, shortly followed by Ron Weasely.

"BLAISE!...Ronald here said that I was like a Pixie; loud, annoying and poisonous!"

"It was the truth."

"As if! I am not annoying!"

"Is that what they tell you?"

"Blaise, I'm not annoying, am I sweetie?"

"well, um, yeah, you are."

"WHAT!"

"He said, love, that you are annoying. Meaning that he agreed with me."

"BLAISE ZABINI, I HATE YOU AND I HOPE THAT YOUR TWISTED MIND ROTS IN HELL WITH THE MUDBLOODS!"

As she screamed this on the top of her lungs, the other masters and slaves arrived for class; looking slightly dishevelled, several with black eyes, some were walking stiffly, others were nursing bruised or sore limbs.

"Well isn't she in a lovely mood today?"

"What the hell happened to you lot?"

"Somebody 'accidentally' started a punch up, hey Malfoy?"

"That somebody was certainly not me!"

"Yeah. Sure. Like no one saw you trip Harry up, first."

"I didn't, it was Goyle that started it!"

"That's right, blame the one that can't speak English and defend themselves."

"It's true! I didn't trip Harry up, it was Goyle! I wasn't even near him!"

"Um, guys, before we start another punch up, I should remind you that I did order Malfoy to not go within three meters of me, so it couldn't have been him that tripped me up."

"Whoaw! Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

"Oh my god! Did you guys happen to forget that I lived my life being beaten up by my cousin or something? It's freaking painful!"

"Oh Harry, I never knew!"

"You must be the only one; everyone else seems to know everything about me."

"Yeah, I never could be bothered joining the Harry Potter fan club, I was in too many. I think I should join now though."

"There's a Harry Potter fan club?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? There's a Draco Malfoy one, a Blaise Zabini one and there was a Cedric Diggory one, now it's a memorial club."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, fan clubs are secret organisations, but its like Hogwarts history. Every popular person has one dedicated to them."

"Wow! I should join one!"

"Which one? Cuz it would be kinda creepy if you joined mine or Blaise's cuz yeah, we're guys."

"I don't know yet, are there any for girls?"

"Yeah there's one for pansy, I don't know how, one for Hermione, and one for the Parvati twins. I also think there's one for Ginny Weasely and Luna Lovegood."

"I know which one."

"Which?"

"Gin's"

"Oh, that's boring; you're already going out with her. Why do you need to join a fan club anyway?"

"I don't know. I just want to."

"This is why I always called you a freak."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"I order you to take that back!"

"Humph…"

"I'm waiting…."

"All right, I take it back."

"What do you take back?"

"What I said."

"Amuse me Malfoy, what did you say again?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, now what did you say?"

"That you were a freak and I took it back, okay?"

"Yes."

"Good!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Bloody hell, stop with the 'good'ing!"

"When did you come back?"

"Like, I never left!"

"Yeah sure, anyone would have noticed a git like you standing here!"

"Aw! That's it, you're going down Malfoy!"

"And you're going first!"

"No body's going anywhere!"

"Say's who?"

"Say's me!"

"Pshhh!"

"Malfoy, I order you to leave now and don't speak to my friend here, after you apologise."

"What's with the apologising thing! Malfoy's don't apologise!"

"They do now!"

"Oh my god!"

"Malfoy, apologise, NOW!"

"Sorry for calling you a git Weasely"

"I don't think he meant that!"

"So, he apologised!"

"Just wait till this is over ferret! You are going so far down, there will be no light!"

"Ooo! I'm scared! Can you see me shaking?"

"Do you remember what I ordered you to do Malfoy?"

"Uuhhhh….oops, my bad! Leaving as we speak."

"No more speaking!"

"FINE!"

As this was all occurring, Blaise stood back and was soon joined by Hermione, who observed this conversation occasionally whispering to one another.

"Wow, they're like kind of getting along!"

"I know, isn't it scary?"

"I thought Harry would never defend Malfoy from Ron!"

"I thought that Malfoy would never leave peacefully."

"I can believe that this was the only major problem today except for Malfoy's hair."

"Hee hee…I heard that, and avoided it!"

"Evil little shit, you could have helped me."

"You seemed to be handling it pretty well, you didn't need my help."

"I might have wanted it."

Sitting at his huge mahogany desk, Dumbledore watched these occurrences through one of his spyglasses, specially fitted to show him the castle happenings. He smiled as he saw Malfoy and Harry learning to get along and the absence of extreme arguments, but feared they would return. Conflict will always be apparent until the divisions between groups are abolished.

**Hello...Sorry about the long update, I've been lazy...and thats not usual for me...Really its not...Anyways, please review...I would love it if we could get up to...um 21? I'm sure thats reasonable...just 5 more...Please? Yeah, soI hope you liked this one, it's a bit different, possible boring, I promise the next chapter will be better...**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


End file.
